Bella's a vampire!
by elliot.and.jd.4eva
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire and attending Forks High when the cullens move to Forks?Bella is all alone and hates being a vampire.eventually bellaxedward
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:All characters belong to Stephanie I owned any of them I would be filthy rich and never go to school again.

BPOV

Another first day at Forks High. I hear the grumbling of the students surrounding me and laugh quietly to myself . They think four years of high school is bad, try ninety! Yep, I've been going to high school for ninety years, pretty much every teenager's idea of hell right? Yeah, pretty much.

Good thing I'm not a teenager then. Well I guess technically I am. I am forever frozen at the age of seventeen. Sounds cool right? Wrong! You're probably wondering if I'm delusional and if you should send for the men in white coats.

I'm not. I'm a vampire.

Believe me or not, makes no difference to me, it's the truth whether you choose to believe it or not. I bet your first question is whether or not I drink human blood. The answer is no. I do not. I drink the blood of animals, I feel like enough of a monster already without adding the murders of innocent people to the list.

I have been this way for ninety long years, alone and self loathing. The vampire who changed me didn't stick around long enough to explain to me what I was. When I realised, I was horrified. I had to let the people who loved me, my family my friends think I was dead, and watch as they grew old and eventually died. I guess I could have changed them, but I was afraid they would hate me for damning them to this existence.

The pain of the change was agonising and I'll never forget it, the horrific burning sensation that lasted three never ending days. When I awoke I tried to destroy myself, the monster I had become but I couldn't. I was virtually indestructible, as are all vampires. That's just great isn't it? That's when I decided I would only drink the blood of animals, not humans.

So that is how I've spent the last ninety years, alone, repeating high school, feeding on animals and hating myself for what I am.

hey this is my 1st read and review and tell me what you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to

A/N:

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry for doing an authors note, I really don't like them but I just wanted people's opinion.

I've finished writing the second chapter in Bella's POV but I was wondering if I should do Edward's POV first and leave the next Bella POV until the next chapter.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyer. I wish it were mine but it's not so please don't sue.

Hey everyone thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Shakespeare lemonade,vamppyy,sweetevie14 since you were the first to review,

thanks a lot for the reviews they were all really positive

I'll try to give Bella more self-confidence.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed after I wrote this aswell.

And thanks to everyone who just read too.

This chapter is in EPOV tell me what you think

Another chapter will go up either tonight or tomorrow.

EPOV

Another first day of high school. This one was in a small rainy town called Forks.

Perfect for vampires.

My family, which consists of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and myself, had just moved to Forks. We had stayed four years in the last place and thought that any longer would be pushing it, seeing as how we do not age.

You may think I am crazy but we really are vampires, but we do not feed on human blood. Instead, we hunt animals. It keeps us strong but the thirst is never really satisfied. However we would all prefer to endure the burning than to take the life of an innocent human being

.

I have been this way for over a hundred years, ever since I was changed by Carlisle when I was dying of Spanish influenza. I am very grateful to him for saving me but I can't help but think of myself as a monster. I shouldn't have the right to exist

.

Carlisle is the father figure to the five of us 'kids', Esme is our mother figure and Carlisle's wife. Emmett is the strongest vampire I have ever met and married to Rosalie, the most vain. Jasper is married to Alice and is an empath. He can feel and project the emotions of others. Alice can see the future, but it can change , based on the decisions that people make. She is overly energetic and obsessed with shopping.

It can be quite annoying at times

.

And myself, my name is Edward and I have no mate. I can read minds. I have spent the last one hundred years alone. I do have four 'brothers' and 'sisters' and a 'mother' and 'father' but being in the constant presence of three couples can sometimes make you feel very alone.

Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4Mike

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S.M.

Okay, this is chapter 3

Nothing much happens, sorry it's short.

BPOV

I was sitting in my first class of the day waiting for the school year to officially start when I felt someone sit on the chair beside me. Oh no, I thought, here we go again.

One of the human males of the school, Mike, has an infatuation with me. I have tried a million times to subtly hint that I am not interested, but he just does not seem to get it.

Each time my 'hints' become less and less subtle but he is either very stupid or just doesn't care. I believe that it's a mixture of both.

'Hey Bella', he asked, 'You free tonight?'

'No, Mike', I answered firmly, 'Not tonight, tomorrow night or any night for the foreseeable future!' I think that made him get the picture.

'Fine then', he snapped and stlked off.

I sighed deeply. The human males in this school had no idea how lucky they were that I took no particular interest in any of them

.

I wish that I could say that I'd seen the last of Mike but I knew that he'd have 'forgiven' me and be back by tomorrow. Unfortunately.

Well, what do you think?

Please review and let me know.

I'll try and update today or tomorrow.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer.

EPOV

We arrived at Forks High and headed straight for the front office to get our new schedules. The woman behind the desk was shocked, to say the least. I guess we did make quite the impression, with our inhuman, vampire beauty. But it was all a trick, a trick to lure in our prey.

'Hello', I said pleasantly, 'We're here to collect our schedules.'

'He-here y-you are', she stuttered._ Much too young. Much too young. Much too young, _she chanted in her head. I smirked at her thoughts and thanked her.

We stepped out of the office when suddenly, Alice stopped. We all knew she was having a vision and waited patiently. After a moment or two, she looked up and said 'There is another vampire at this school. Her name is Bella Swan.'

**What did you think?**

**Review and let me know.**

**Edward and Bella will probably meet in the next chapter.**

**I don't know if Bella should have her shield power or not, let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series.

BPOV

I walked out of the school and headed out to my beat up Chevy. Great, I thought to myself, another night all alone, how I wish I could sleep! I sighed. Maybe I'll go hunting.

All of a sudden, I heard someone say hi. I blink out of my stupor and see a short, pixie-like girl standing in front of me with her hand stretched out in front of her. Oh, I thought to myself, she must be one of the new kids everyone is talking about.

It takes my mind a moment to register that she is a vampire and has four others standing behind her. I'm relieved to note that all their eyes are a topaz colour, like mine, which means that they do not feed on humans. It seems that they are thinking the same thing.

'Hi, I'm Alice', says the pixie-like girl. She seems very energetic and to be honest scares me just a little bit. I nodded and she continued. 'And this is my husband Jasper.' He was blonde, tall and seemed quite shy. 'That's Emmett and Rosalie', she said, pointing towards a huge guy with a goofy-looking grin on his face. He reminded me somewhat of a giant teddy-bear. The girl, Rosalie, had blonde hair and was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She made me feel completely plain and inadequate. She was the type of girl who would make your self-esteem plummet just by being in the same room as her.

'And that's Edward.' She said finally. He was gorgeous; he had tousled bronze hair and a crooked smile on his lips. If I was still human I would be blushed fifty shades of scarlet. Thank god I'd gotten rid of **that** trait when I became a vampire!

I realised I'd been staring and thanked the powers that be once again for my inability to blush. So I cleared my throat and introduced myself. 'Hello, my name is Bella Swan.'

EPOV

We were shocked, to say the least, when Alice told us there was another vampire at the school. We decided to find her after school so e could determine whether or not she was a threat.

I doubted it, seeing as how she attended school, and was probably a 'vegetarian', just like us, and only fed on the blood of animals.

It was surprising that there was another vampire in Forks at all, let alone a vegetarian one, Forks wasn't that big of a place. I asked Alice if she was part of another coven but Alice said no, she was all alone. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards this girl that I'd never met, she was all alone. I may have no mate but at least I have my family.

We found Bella outside the school by a red Chevy, which I could only assume was hers. I found myself staring at her, she was truly beautiful! She had long brown curly hair and topaz eyes. I had been right about her being a 'vegetarian'. Unfortunately Emmett noticed my staring.

_Ooh __whittle Eddie has a whittle crush on whittle Bella!_

I fought the urge to growl as Emmett suppressed laughter and settled for grinning at me smugly instead.

Alice was introducing everybody to Bella. She reached me last and I smiled at Bella. She smiled back and I felt my insides melt. 'Hello, my name is Bella Swan', she said. And that's when I realised something. I couldn't read her mind.

**So that was in BPOV and EPOV. **

**Review and let me know what you think,**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**D****isclaimer: all belongs to S.M.**

BPOV

'So', Alice continued, 'Maybe you should follow us to our house so we can talk more privately and you can meet Carlisle and Esme.' I wondered idly who Carlisle and Esme were, but she gave me no opportunity to ask. They all quickly got into the silver Volvo that was parked next to my truck. They pulled out of the parking lot so I got into my truck and followed behind them.

When we arrived at their 'house', I could only gape at it in amazement. It was a mansion. They were obviously mega-rich. All five of them got out of the car and laughed at my expression. They invited me inside so we could discuss things further.

It turns out that Carlisle and Esme were the mother and father figure of the vampire 'family'. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of them; I had spent the last ninety years of my existence alone, whilst they all had each other. Jasper looked at me sympathetically; as if he knew exactly how I was feeling. Weird.

Alice bounced up and down in front of me and started to tell me more about her family. It turns out that Alice can see the future, but it is subject to change. Jasper is an empath; he can feel and influence the emotions of others. Edward can read minds.

I smirked at that, he couldn't read my mind, unless I wanted him to of course. Thank god for that. Edward was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

I decided to put him out of his misery so I lifted my shield and projected the thought, _Sorry buddy, you can't read my mind. Why? Because I have a shield. Buh bye now!_ Then I reclosed my mind to him

On his face, was a look of pure shock. Apparently, Alice had 'seen' what had happened and took it upon herself to inform everyone else. Emmett hooted with laughter and Edward glared at him. That just made him laugh harder. Wow, I thought, Emmett is really loud.

EPOV

'So', Alice continued, 'Maybe you should follow us to our house so we can talk more privately and you can meet Carlisle and Esme.'

We arrived at the house and Bella could only gape in amazement. We all laughed at the shock on her face.

Alice told Bella all about the family's powers. When she heard that I could read minds, except hers of course, she smirked and all of a sudden, I could hear her thoughts. _Sorry buddy, you can't read my mind. Why? Because I have a shield. Buh bye now! _Then she reclosed my mind to me. How did she do that?! I was completely confused and frustrated. Unfortunately, Alice had 'seen' what had happened and took it upon herself to inform everyone else. Emmett hooted with laughter and I glared at him. That just made him laugh harder.

Bastard.

**Ok ****, EPOV was really short, I know. **

**But there wasn't much more to write really.**

**Next chapter should be up sometime later today.**

**It'll be longer, I promise.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing ,**

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to S.M **

_**BPOV**_

The Cullens had invited me to join their coven. They had even invited me to move into their house, which was very generous. I accepted their offer with open arms and thanked them profusely.

They showed me to my room, I had my own room! They assured me that I was not intruding and that I was very welcome. Miraculously, all my stuff was already in my room. I was sure Alice was to thank for that, along with her psychic abilities.

I found a note taped to the headboard of my bed, I didn't need one of course, and I don't even sleep for crying out loud**. Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I** **going to do with you? We ****have**** to go shopping this weekend. ****No ****excuses. Xxx Alice.**

Great, I thought to myself sarcastically, just what I need, shopping. I instantly felt guilty. I shouldn't be so ungrateful.

I was just settling down onto the bed with my MP3 player when there was a soft knock on the door. 'Come in', I said and Edward stepped into my room. God, he was beautiful! He looked around sheepishly and I motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down and turned towards me. 'Hi', he said, 'I was wondering if I could talk to you about your shield, if you don't mind, that is.' Of course that was why he was here, why would he be interested in plain old me? 'Of course not', I replied. 'What would you like to know?' 'How does it work?

'Well basically, no-one can read my mind unless I push my shield away from my self.' _Like this, I_ thought_, it used to be really hard and take a lot of focus but since I've spent the last ninety years practicing, it's gotten a lot easier._ I then reclosed my mind so that he couldn't read any embarrassing thoughts I might have about him. Like how gorgeous his hair is. Yeah, like that.

Anyway, he was gaping at me in shack. 'Wow,' he said, 'that's really impressive!' I swear, if I were still human, I'd be blushing scarlet. 'I can also project the shield onto others', I said. 'Wow, he said again, 'Would you mind of we tried that, Bella?' 'Of course not, Edward', I replied and smiled at him.

'Umm', he said uncomfortably, 'Maybe it's not such a good idea after all. It seems that everyone else in the house is …ahem…preoccupied. We'd best not disturb them.' It took me a moment to realise what he meant, and when I did, I involuntarily shivered. He laughed when he noticed this and said 'Don't worry, you get used to it. Besides, at least you don't have to listen to their thoughts!' he made a face and I laughed. Thank god for that, I thought.

We were silent after that, but it wasn't awkward, it was a companionable silence. I looked into his eyes and he looked straight back. Neither of us realised we were inching towards each other until our lips met.

At first, it was soft and gentle. But then I pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him more deeply. We continued kissing until we realised it was morning and nearly time to get ready for school. Good thing us vampires don't have to breathe, eh? He lifted his head, looked deep into my eyes and said, 'I love you, Bella.' 'I love you too, Edward.

**Okay, so next chapter will either be this in EPOV or the next day in Bella's.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Probably won't go up until tomorrow at the earliest. **

**Will update when I have gotten 5 reviews for this chapter, at least. : L**

**Please review,**

**Thanks.**


End file.
